The invention relates to a seat of a motor vehicle that enables improved energy absorption in the event of a side crash against the vehicle.
In the event of a side crash against a motor vehicle, in particular with regard to a car seat, the energy of the crash is passed on to the seat and its occupant can, in turn, suffer a crash against the side wall of the vehicle and possibly hit this wall. The crash of the occupant against the wall can be violent and thus dangerous for the occupant of the seat.